


Don't leave me alone.

by Element_of_Fire



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst(?), Another one of my weird and random AUs, Backstory, Character Death, Gangs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element_of_Fire/pseuds/Element_of_Fire
Summary: “Do you want to live like this?”“...No.”“Me neither. I’m sorry I brought you into this.”“It’s fine, B. I would have been dead if you didn’t help.”“You’re welcome, V.”“Know that I’ll always have your back.”“Same here. Promise me you won’t leave me?”“...I...can’t control fate.”“Try.”“I will. Will you promise me too?”“Of course.”I wrote this in the glorious time of 2 am half asleep in my notebook don’t take it seriouslySksk I cant even read my handwriting so it’s not really eligible and errors can be madeI guess this counts as B-52's backstory's backstory?This is an weird AU by meMy thought-Humans can become FS, and they can age between time. And I made it so the food souls are a bit linked.Bifty is basically my son, so he will be in 95% of everything I writeThis was inspired when I was mapping out the backstories for my 90000000000000 OCs(Names from my OCs)





	1. Don't leave me alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the title when I was listening to the song  
> I am still trash at English so I cant express my ideas clearly  
> but I gave it my best shot

I am known as Blakely Gonzalez.

Used to, anyways.

But now, things have changed. 

I am now a food soul. I go by B-52.

I will follow your guidance.

Your wish is my command.

\---

“Blake?”

“Hm?”

“You know about the number of gangs after us?”

“Father, you told me several times already. Why again?”

“I don’t want you to forget.

“I won’t. Don’t worry.”

My family, or just me and my father, are always in big trouble.

My sister and mother are already lost.

I want to protect my father.

But he told me several times,

“It will be fine.”

I don’t believe him.

Why? Was what many people asked while they asked me about all of this.

The answer? I don’t know.

We weren't exactly rich, so we were always on the run.

Some blamed us for our troubles, but most people understood.

Trust no one. My father always told me. And I listened.

In fact, I always listened.

To everyone. Everything.

“Obedient.” Is what one always called me when they described me. 

I needed guidance. And they gave it to me. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Either way, I took it.

I have lots to learn. So I listen. Maybe a little too much.

“Blake!” I knew that voice from anywhere. I was relieved to hear it. I always am.

“Violet?”

Violet was my best friend. 

Only friend, that is. She was the only person I ever trusted besides father.

Everyone stayed away from me. Immature ones always blamed me for their troubles. The rest wanted nothing to do with me. My whole bloodline spells trouble. Not Violet. She helped me when I needed it. She knows my pain, as her parents died when she was young. But she doesn't know about the pain of hiding everyday, while having everyone else blaming you for their troubles.

She accepted me. I do too.

“Your father called. He said it was important. And it didn’t sound like good news.” 

It never was good news.

“Thanks.” She always brings me word from my father. Messages travel slow round town. I rushed back to the place we call “home.” We never settled. Never had a real home. It was always torn apart. We didn’t have the time and energy to put on a fake home. Just a simple place to settle.

“You made it back.”

“What’s going on?”

“They’ve found us.”

\---

It was always no big deal when they found us.

But this time, it was different.

My father’s friend, a spy, reported that they are willing to bring the whole town down along with us.

Father’s made many friends. He doesn't want to let them go. So he left with his friend, and he told me to stay hidden.

I disobeyed him. For the first time.

I had someone to warn.

Someone that I can not lose.

I found Violet at the dark alleyway across the street. Many called the place haunted, but to Violet, it is home.

How nice to re-enter the place that brought back so many memories.

But now, it is going to get destroyed. How shameful.

I told her about the attack. She took it calmly, as usual. She suggested that we immediately run, and I agreed.

What about father, you may ask? He’s been through worse. 

All I want currently is to get us to safety.

The only problem is, I don’t know where to go.

Neither does Violet.

We gathered up some items and ran. At least away from town. We kept each other in sight in every way we went.

We needed each other.

So we never let go.

We traveled far. None of us complained. 

We settled in another town not far from ours. It wasn’t the best place, but it will have to do. 

At the time, we were both just 13.

Too young.

Too young to perish in this sinful world.

\---

“No.”

“I’m sorry, B.”

After a month or so, we returned. 

The town was in ruins.

Everyone was gone.

Everyone.

Including father.

…

That night, Violet and I held a funeral.

A silent funeral. With only two.

We recognized many who had died. Even a girl who used to be me and Violet’s friend. We parted her with tears. Along with everyone else. Even people who used to bully us. 

I picked out the flower that my father had grown for years in the park, and buried it with him.

It’s just us.

Everyone else is gone. Everythings taken from me now.

But I still have Violet. 

I don’t want to bring her my fate.

That night, we rested in silence.

Surprisingly, I didn’t feel mourning. Death is natural.

Plus, I wasn’t abandoned.

Violet and I are now survivors.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. More than anyone.”

“Same here.”

…

“Aren’t you two supposed to be dead?”

“...No. You must mean someone else.”

After a week of encountering with this, we moved in incognito.

Blakely Gonzalez and Violette LaVia has vanished off the face of Earth, they all said.

Our lives were a mess.

I blame myself for dragging Violet into this mess.

_ I’m sorry. _

\---

“Do you want to live like this?”

“...No.”

“Me neither. I’m sorry I brought you into this.”

“It’s fine, B. I would have been dead if you didn’t help.”

“You’re welcome, V.”

“Know that I’ll always have your back.”

“Same here. Promise me you won’t leave me?”

“...I...can’t control fate.”

“Try.”

“I will. Will you promise me too?”

“Of course.”

Day ??? of hiding.

We’ve been in it since forever.

This needs to end.

_ How? _

_ … _

They have pinpointed our location. They are closing in.

We are cornered near a cliff.

Nowhere to run.

“How do we take this?”   
“I don’t know.”

“We should run in the night.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“There is no other way.”

We took off during the night. There was less people than in the day, but there were still many. I snuck past them, and I made sure that we were in each other’s sights.

Over the hill.

Around the forests.

And out to the clearing. Far away from them.

This seemed too easy.

_ Too  _ easy.

As I turned.

And found Violet.

With a knife penetrating her side.

…

It was too late.

I tried everything.

I called for help.

Nothing.

_ Nothing. _

“Go on without me.” She had said. “Live. Follow the advice of others. I will always be with you.”

I didn’t want to obey her.

I wanted to join her. Along with my family.

But she told me to go on.

I must do it for her.

I didn’t, but I needed to.

_ I needed to obey orders. _

__ _ Why? _

__ _ It’s my new purpose. _

__ _ “Follow the advice of others.” _

__ My road to the Academy now begins.

I want to become a food soul.

No death.

And it gives me a purpose in life.

As I had failed.

I failed to protect everyone I cared about.

I failed to protect Violet.

\---

The experiment is complete. 

I’ve changed. My food soul self looked just like the person I had described when I was little.

And in a short time, I was summoned. I looked at my new Master Attendant.

My commander.

My new life begins.

A new purpose.

** “ _ B-52, I'm only a common cocktail and nothing more... please give me your guidance.” _   
**


	2. My Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories that one wants to hang onto forever.

_“Commands are interesting things.”_

_“How so?”_

_“It’s just...a simple sentence, or a word. They make such a huge impact.”_

_Violette LaVia was only 9, but her knowledge in the “real” world is astonishing. She was describing one of her favorite subjects to her best friend, Blake. Since Blake’s father was always busy, and Violet was orphaned, the two always lived together in the alley way._

_“Want to play a game?” The dark-haired boy loved hanging out with his friend. They turn real topics into games. Anything._

_“What is it about?”_

_“Give me an order.”_

_“Do a cartwheel!” Blake did his best at a cartwheel, but he failed miserably. Violet laughed at her foolish friend. Blake laughed along with her._

_“Oh no! I’ve failed your order! What’s my punishment?”_

_“Uh...you have to sleep outside!”_

_“You’re mean!”_

_“Hah, adults do worse!”_

_…_

_“Hey, you want to hear an interesting thing?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_The two children were sitting in the alleyway, which was Violet’s home. Blake was braiding Violet’s platinum-blonde hair, which was something they did often. Violet knew many stories and theories, and they often contained things where adults never told kids as young as them._

_“Imagine if you became a food soul...”_

_“Ooh! I heard of them!”_

_“I’ve met one.”_

_“You did?”_

_“Yeah. She was cool.”_

_“Lucky.”_

_“Anyways. What would you look like?”_

_“I like machines and technology, so I hope I can be like that!”_

 _“Blake! Food souls are magical! And real spirits. They’re not machines!”_

_“But it would be so cool!”_

_“There’s no reasoning with you.”_

_“I know what I want. Anyways, what about you?”_

_“I would be magical!”_

_“Of course you would be.”_

_“Shut up, tech geek.”_

_“Hey!”_

 _“But for real, I would want to be like the food soul I’ve seen. She looked like a real ice princess!”_

_“That sounds cool.”_

_“It is!”_

_…_

_“What if, one day, I leave you?”_

_“Are you going to?”_

_“Never. But what if I..died?”_

_“Don’t say that.”_

_“The real world is a sinful and dangerous place. We have to consider all possibilities.”_

_“You sound so smart, all the time.”_

_“I think it’s kind of my purpose to spread my knowledge.”_

_“You knowledge, which is as thin as ice.”_

_“Ice can be thick, you know. Ever heard of glaciers?”_

_“...You got me there.”_

_“Anyways. Promise that we stay together?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“Best friends?”_

_“Duh!”_

_…_

_“Violet!”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You wanna play the command game again?”_

_“Sure! And I think I should take the orders part?”_

_“Nah, it’s fine. I like following commands.”_

_…_

_“Beep boop, I am Blake, the person so obsessed with technology that I became a robot.”_

_“Violet! What did I say about showing this joke to others?”_

_…_

_“Sorry.”_

_“I’m still mad.”_

_“You’re speaking to me.”_

_“I-”_

_“Did I get you?”_

_“No! I’m still mad. Do not talk to me.”_

_“Whatever. I’m gonna casually take your experiment, the one that you've been working the past month.”_

_“V!”_

_“Gotcha.”_

_“Ugh, I can’t stay mad at you.”_

_“Me neither. I guess we really are best friends.”_

_“But keep the robot joke to only us.”_

_“That I can do.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

_…_

_“Happy birthday, Violet.”_

_“I know, I’m finally 13. We’re now the same!”_

_“My birthday was only two months ago.”_

_“Two months was still a long time._ _I want us to be as the same as possible.”_

_“Me too. I wonder what I would look like with white hair.”_

_“Uh, my hair’s blonde?”_

_“It looks white.”_

_“I guess it does.”_

_“Here, take this.”_

_“Ooh! Is this the hair tie I always wanted?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Thanks! I guess this makes up for the gift I gave you during your birthday. Robots costs a lot, you know.”_

 _“I know, which is why I want to know about them. I can build one, and become rich!”_

_“As if you’re gonna do that.”_

_“Oh, I will do it.”_

_“My money's on that you’re gonna turn yourself into a robot.”_

_“My money's on the amount of times you’re gonna slip on ice is gonna double in the next two minutes.”_

_“Hey! I only did it-”_

_“Thirty times. You slipped thirty times.”_

_“How did you know that?”_

_“I was counting.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Bored.”_

_“You really are a weird kid, but that’s why we’re friends.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he was 9 lol spare him  
> this entire thing was random  
> my life is random
> 
> Edit: Had another random thought so i added on at a epilogue


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Master Attendant summoned another food soul.

When I was little, I thought it would be _so_ cool if I became a machine.

I was foolish then.

This isn't the life I wanted.

But I had chosen it.

It had been three years since I'd became a food soul. I am 16 now.

And today, Master Attendant summoned another food soul.

...

"Who are you?"

"..."

"Hello, B-52. This is Brownie. He's younger than you, and he doesn't like to talk. But will you help me take care of him?"

I looked down at the food soul, who looked no more than 13. The age where I first became a food soul.

What foolish choices children make.

Then again, I did the same.

"Of course."

...

At first, I didn't think too much of him.

Then, as we both started to age, we became close combat partners.

For the second time of my life, I found someone I trust. 

...

4 years. Brownie and I have been battling together, also protecting our Master Attendant.

But today, Master Attendant was talking to a friend of hers.

She also had a food soul.

Her friend told us that her name was Vodka. 

The air cooled when we made eye contact.

When I saw her, I _knew_ that I had seen her before. Or at _least_ heard about her. But when? And where?

_“...I would want to be like the food soul I’ve seen. She looked like a real ice princess!”_

No way.

It was her. The food soul that Violet had seen and was inspired from.

The two looked similar too.

What a coincidence...


End file.
